


The Days Beyond 1.5

by TheBrightLight



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Kairi will be useful for once, Minor Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Other, Sora's still dumb, They aren't there much, Ven is like Aqua's child, in the other story, this is mostly about minor characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrightLight/pseuds/TheBrightLight
Summary: This is a filler story, the actual story is The Days Beyond by MelodicAscent  We worked together on that, and I made this account to give the other characters some screen time. This will just be stories of what they do.





	1. Some peace

**Author's Note:**

> So, this chapter will just be about what the others have been doing since the defeat of Xehanort.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

While Roxas and Xion were working at their actual jobs a week after they got hired, something was currently happening at the Destiny Islands. 

"I know it's definitely too late now to make a boat and ship to other worlds, but we never got to do it. Me and Riku did at the start of our Mark of Mastery exam, but it wasn't the same." Sora told his two friends, Riku and Kairi. 

"Sure, might as well." Kairi said. 

"We're older now, and we can fly to other worlds in the Gummi Ship. Would that even be fun?" Riku asked. Sora responded with a shrug. 

"You'll never know unless you try it." Sora responded with his signature grin. 

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go get the food. Kairi, you go get the water. Sora, get the wood."

Sora and Kairi both nodded and went to get the things Riku told them to get. 

After ten or so minutes, all three of them met up again. "I got the wood." Sora said.

"I got the water." Kairi said, revealing two extra water glasses.

"I got food." Riku said as he held up some roasted fish in a bucket. 

"Now we just have to build the ship." Sora told them. 

It only takes them a few minutes to build a basic raft, the same one they build before all the stuff with Ansem happened. 

"We're finally doing this." Kairi said, looking at the raft.

"Yeah, after almost two years." Sora responded.

The trio got on the raft, and with some help of water magic, the raft moved forward. 

"This is so cool!" Sora yells, being the childish person he is. This causes Riku and Kairi to laugh a bit. 

"Of course you would say that." Riku responded. "You've never changed. You're still the same person you were when we were kids." 

"Heh, yeah." Kairi agreed with a laugh. 

"I guess that's part of my charm." Sora responded, his arms behind his head. 

"It really is." Riku said. "There's just something about how happy you are all the time. Honestly, I think it's why we became friends in the first place."

"Maybe we shouldn't have done this so late…" Sora said, pointing to a sleeping Kairi. 

"Yeah, probably." Riku responded.

"Goodnight, Riku." 

"Goodnight, Sora."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you all enjoyed that, it wasn't very long but this is only the first chapter.


	2. Checking up on friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter.

After two days at sea, the Destiny Islands Trio got a bit bored. 

"You know, this is less fun then I thought it'd be, especially after being the captain of an actual ship." Sora said.

"You did what?" Riku asked, a bit shocked. 

"Remember the pirate world I told you about a few months ago? It was that one." He responded.

"Looks like you finally got to do it then." Kairi said while giggling. 

"Yeah, it was so cool! But then Jack turned into a bunch of crabs." Sora told them. The other two just looked confused. 

"Right..anyway, should we head back to the Islands?" Kairi asked. 

"It's up to "Captain Sora"." Riku says jokingly. 

"Maybe we should, and while we're at it, we should see how the others are doing." Sora suggested. 

"Yeah, sure." Kairi agreed, getting out her Gummi Phone to call Aqua. After it rang a few times, someone answered. 

"Hello?" Ven asked. 

"Ven? Why do you have Aqua's phone?" Sora asked, looking at the screen. 

"It's a long story. Me and Terra kinded pulled a heist and stole her phon-" He got interrupted by Terra. The trio couldn't see him, but they could hear him yelling. 

"Ven! Aqua's got my Keyblade! I'm defenseless!" Terra yelled. 

"Oh no! Don't worry, Terra, I'll save you!" The innocent child said, hanging up. 

"That was interesting, to say the least." Riku said. "I guess they're fine." 

"Who's next?" Sora asked. 

"Xion is right after Aqua, then Naminé." Kairi responded, calling Xion. 

"Hello?" Xion asked, answering the call straight away.

"Hey, Xion." Kairi responded. 

"Hey, Kairi! Are you planning another girl's night?" She asked. 

"Nope, me and the other two are just checking up on everyone." Kairi told Xion. 

"Ah. Me and Roxas are doing fine." She told her. 

"Who are you talking to?" Roxas asked. 

"Kairi. She's just checking up on us." Xion told the Ventus look alike. 

"Oh, is Sora there?" He asked.

"Yeah." She responded, handing him the phone. 

"Heya, Roxas!" Sora said.

"Hey. How old are you?" He asked. 

"Why do you ask?" 

"Well, me and Xion are technically a part of you, and since we are, we're probably the same age as you."

"Ah. I'm fifteen right now." He responded.

"Thanks. Nice talking to you, but me and Xion have to go to work."

"You two have jobs?" Riku asked, getting himself involved in the conversation. 

"Yeah, it's an ice cream shop." Xion told him. 

"Makes sense, you two love that." Kairi said. 

"Yeah." Xion agreed then hung up. 

"This might take longer then I thought." Sora told the other two. 

"We only have four more people left." Riku said.

Kairi called Naminé. "Hey, Kairi." Naminé said. 

"Hey. How are you?" She asked. 

"Just getting in some reading." She responded. 

"That's pretty cool. Well, we were just checking on you. Nice to know you're fine." The call ended. 

"I think Donald and Goofy are with the King, and since they don't have one, we'll have to go to Disney Castle." Sora told his two friends. "How are we gonna get there though?"

"I guess we can use my Gummi Ship." Riku suggested. 

"True. Well, let's go!" Sora said. 

After sailing back to the Destiny Islands, they got into Riku's Gummi Ship and flew to Disney Castle. Once there, they landed and walked into Mickey's throne room. 

"Hey, Donald, Goofy." Sora greeted his two friends when he saw them. 

They both waved. 

"What brings you three here?" Mickey asked. 

"We're just checking up on our friends." Kairi responded. 

"Well, everyone here is fine." Goofy told her. 

"That's nice to hear, Goofy." Sora told Goofy. 

After a few minutes, the trio got back into the Gummi Ship and flew back to Destiny Islands.


	3. After the call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just after the calls from the last chapter.

"Oh no! Don't worry, Terra, I'll save you!" Ventus yelled after hanging up. He rushed over to Aqua and Terra. 

Aqua was using her Keyblade and Terra's, attempting to smack him with both. 

"Ven, help!" Terra was running away with a vengeful Aqua chasing him. 

"Where's my Gummi Phone? I have important stuff on it!" Yelled Aqua. 

"Aqua, put the giant keys down." Ventus tried to calm down the blueberry waifu.

"Then give it back to me." She simply responded. 

"Catch!" Terra said after grabbing Aqua's phone from Ventus's hand. He threw it at her. 

"Terra, you b-"

"Language." Terra said, pointing to Ven. 

Aqua casted an Aero spell. It caught her phone, she then grabbed it. "Ven, go to your room. Me and Terra have to talk."

"Okay." Ventus responded, walking to his room. It could've just been him imagining things, but he could've sworn he heard Aqua yell fire. 

After Xion hung up on Kairi, she asked Roxas something. "So, why did you say we had to go to work?"

"It was just an excuse to hang up. I kind of don't wanna talk to Riku until we have a talk. Remember what happened in the Organization and what I told you?" He said to his girlfriend.

"True. You're still just salty about how Riku beat you." She joked with a giggle. 

"He didn't beat me, I beat him! Until he took off his blindfold, transformed somehow then just grabbed me..still confused on how that happened." He said, trying to come up with an excuse. 

"Just get over it, everything worked out in the end anyway." She told him. 

"Fine, fine. Wanna get ice cream with Axel?" He suggested, to which Xion nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being short, there wasn't much I could add.


	4. The get together

It had been two days since the call. The Destiny Islands Trio went back to the Islands after their adventure on the seas, Terra and Ventus apologized to Aqua, and the Sea-salt Trio ate more ice cream. Now here they all were on Destiny Islands, along with a few others. 

"Hey, do you think if we swapped clothes, would anyone be able to tell it's not us?" Ventus asked his look alike Roxas. 

"Maybe, but Aqua, Terra, and Xion will definitely be able to tell us apart." Roxas told Ventus. "Why did you ask?"

"No reason. It would be kinda interesting to try though." Ventus said, looking at what the others were doing.

"I'll definitely be able to tell you two apart." Xion told them as she walked up to them. 

"Because we're dating or because of my love of sea-salt ice cream?" Roxas asked chuckling a bit. 

"Both." She responded with a smile. "Aqua will definitely know too, she's smart."

Speaking of Aqua, she was currently attempting to teach Kairi how to use her Keyblade. "Now strike." Aqua told her. 

Kairi slashed the sand with her Keyblade, causing some of it to get on Donald. 

"Hey! Watch where you swing that thing!" Donald yelled, jumping up and down. 

"It's just sand." Kairi told him. 

"It still wasn't pleasant." Donald picked up some sand and threw it at her. 

"Hey! I hope you're prepared to pay, Donald!" She yelled, picking up sand and throwing it at the duck. It soon escalated into a sand fight. 

"Oh great." Aqua sighed. 

Naminé and Olette were talking to each other. "So, you knew me?" Olette asked her. 

"Kinda. I saw data you a few times." She responded. 

"Hard to believe Roxas was there for a few days. It's even harder to beleive we were all friends." She still couldn't wrap her head around that, no matter how many times it was explained to her. 

Sora and Riku were just being bros like usual. Hayner and Pence were talking with them. 

"Wow! So you and Riku actually fought?" Pence asked them. 

"Yeah, it's not exactly a great memory though.." Riku told him. 

"Because you lost?" Sora responded with his cheesy grin. 

"Oh, haha." Riku responded.

"I can't remember some of the details, but I think it was when you were possessed by Ansem. You know, the one who liked Darkness." Sora told him. 

"You don't have to specify, only one Ansem did that-" Riku got interrupted by sand that got thrown at him. 

"Oops, sorry Riku! That was meant for Sora!" Kairi yelled from across the Island. 

"Why sand?" Riku asked in a yell. 

"Because there's no snow." She responded. 

"I still gotta get my payback." He smiled while grabbing sand. He started running towards her. 

"Oh no! Sora, protect me!" She yelled while laughing. 

"Sorry, Kairi, but I have to do something first." Sora said as he snuck towards Donald and threw sand at him. 

"Why is it always me?" He asked with an annoyed tone."

"Because you're comedy relief." Sora responded.


	5. When will the right time be?

After the party was done, few people were still on the Island. Most left already. 

"Come on, man. When are you gonna tell her?" Roxas asked his Somebody. 

"When the time is right." Sora simply responded. 

"Dude, you've been saying that for the past few months." Roxas told him. 

"He's right you know." Riku said as he joined in. "You always say when the time is right. So, when will the time be right?" He asked his long time best friend. 

After a few moments of silence, he spoke. "I don't know, alright?"

"So you finally admit that." Roxas said as he chuckled a bit. "About time."

"I guess destiny will decide when the time is right." He told the other two. He was trying to be cheesy. 

"It's great having a girlfriend. You wouldn't know though." Roxas teased him. 

Meanwhile on the other side of the Island, Kairi was talking with Xion and Aqua. 

"I just don't know when he's gonna ask me. Should I ask him?" Kairi asked them. 

"Honestly, it's your choice. Sora's never gonna tell you, he's too nervous about it. Something about waiting for "the right time"." Xion responded. 

"I think he says "when the time is right"." Aqua corrected her with a giggle. "You should ask him though, Kairi. Like Xion said, it's clear he's never gonna ask you. You know that better then anyone."

"Unfortunately, yes." Kairi said with a sigh. 

"It's honestly nice dating someone. Especially someone you've known for a while." Xion told her. "Like me and Roxy."

"Roxy? Don't tell me you two have nicknames for each other now." Kairi said, trying to contain her laughter. 

"So what if we do? I like them." Xion tried to defend herself, blushing a bit. 

"It kinda makes sense how well you two are together. Roxas is like Sora, and you're kinda like me." Kairi told her. 

"When you put it that way, there's no reason why you and Sora shouldn't be dating now." Aqua said. 

When Sora and Kairi weren't looking at Roxas and Xion, they both nod to each other. "Well, I'm gonna go now." They both said to their respective groups. They then walked towards each other, ready for their plan in case talking failed. 

When they knew Sora and Kairi were watching, they embraced into a long, passionate kiss. Surely if they showed them how good of a couple they were, Sora and Kairi would wanna be one too, right? After all, it's just like Kairi said. But they couldn't have been more wrong. 

Sora and Kairi just look at each other, then look away blushing. 

"Well, that was a bust." Roxas said, pulling away from the kiss to talk. 

"Yeah, but that was a nice kiss." Xion responded as she smiled at him. 

Roxas nodded his head in agreement as he returned the smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to start writing longer chapters, huh? Writing these short ones already takes about an hour. Who knows, maybe as I continue to write, the longer the chapters will be. I totally didn't add that Roxas and Xion moment for everyone who ships them including me.


End file.
